Conventional tracking systems for guided interceptor missiles use a single sensor to track a target. These tracking systems use the information from the sensor to guide the interceptor missile to intercept and destroy a target, which may be a missile. However, a tracking system based on a single sensor is susceptible to positioning errors due to the geometry between the sensor and the target as well as errors due to the geometry between the interceptor and the target when sensor data is used to guide the interceptor. A multiple sensor system may reduce the positioning error, but monopolizes the full capabilities of all of the sensors thereby requiring additional sensors to track and target multiple targets.
Accordingly, an improved sensor and tracking system is desirable.